An eternal love
by diablo-hell
Summary: A month or so later after Emil sealed himself and Richter within Ratatosk's lair Marta is in Altamira. She is thinking of her knight,her Emil once more. As tears fall down her face she hears faint footsteps. Could it be him? MartaXEmil and others...
1. Never forgotten

**Me: *Hides behind a tree***

**Emil: Umm, What exactly is he doing?**

**Marta: I think he's hiding. Must be because this is his first new Fanfiction in 8 or so years...**

**Emil: Oh. Then, I gue--**

**Marta: That's right Emil. Guess I have to take the first few words. **

**Marta: This is a story after Emil sealed himself and Richter away in the very room that contains the door to the demonic realm. I finally get too have you all to myself again, Emil. Hehehe. *Approaches Emil***

**Emil: Marta, wait, what are you doing? Everyone's watching!**

**Me: Marta quite is something...**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
**

_She felt so alone since that day. The day that Emil made the choice to leave her, and everyone else to seal the door and keep the demons out of their world. Tears begun to stream down her face as she thought of her Emil, her love, her....knight. She heard faint footsteps. She hesitated to turn round, but decided she may as well. To her amazement there he was her knight standing right in front of her. Was he real? Or maybe a dream..._

_"Emil...?" Marta called out to what seemed to be her knight,Emil._

"Marta...." Emil quickly replied back to her. Sounding unbearably sad.

She quickly ran over to him, and embraced him. With tears streaming down her face she managed to get a few quick words out.  
_  
"Emil...Emil, I've missed you so much."_

There was a long pause before she begun to speak again.

"I..I thought I'd never see you again"

_"Marta..I--" Emil was quickly cut off by Marta_

"No! It's not your fault Emil. Please, right now...Just hold me in your arms..."

"Al..Alright Marta."

Emil made a surprising first move and quickly kissed Marta as if they had not seen each other in years. The warmth that came from their embrace, their skin so close to each others felt like enough to set a whole building a flame. Marta pulled away from the kiss only long enough to speak a few very important words.  
_  
"I love you,Emil."_

"I love you too,Marta"

They remained in that passionate embrace for what seemed like an eternaity until the chilling night air rose up. They broke the embrace and shivered from the cold air.  
_  
"Emil?"  
"Yes, Marta?"  
"Can we go to the hotel? It's really cold, and I'm really tired."  
"Uhh, su..sure Marta...."  
"What is it Emil? Are you okay?"  
"Oh. It's nothing. Let's get going."  
_  
Emil placed his hand into that of Marta's and they walked entwined within each others hands towards the large fancy Altamira hotel. It was possible they would meet Regal inside since his company ran almsot all the faclilites in Altamira. They reached the hotel and proceeded inside to be greated by Regal, the president of the Lezerno company.  
_  
"Hey,Regal"_

"Emil! What the? Am I--"

"I thought the same thing at first, Regal. It really is Emil! Hehehe."

"Well, that sure is something. Welcome back Emil, but may I ask ho--"

"I'd rather not talk about it, Regal. I just want to spend my first night back with Marta."

"I understand. Have a good night you two. You can stay in the VIP suites"

"Thanks Regal! Come on Emil, let's go. Hehehe."

Marta quickly grabbed Emil and dragged him into the elevator and up to the VIP suites. The suites were quite a sight. Very rich looking silks and fabrics is what it seemed every piece of furniatire was made out of. It seemed like it was the perfect place for a couple to spend a night. Marta and Emil changed into thier night clothing and crawled into bed.

_"Emil, How do I look?"  
"Hmm? Oh! You look beautiful Marta! Are those new clothes?"  
"MmmHmm. I bought them in case you ever came back. I knew it was--"  
"Not now Marta, just come closer. I want to be close to you."  
_  
With that Marta pulled herself closer to Emil and into a welcoming embrace of love. She kissed him passionatly on the lips, and begun to sleep. During their sleep Marta begun to dream of her knight.

_"Emil...Emil, I love you. You are, your're my knight..."_

///////////////////////////////////////////////

**Marta: hehehe. I almsot forgot how good it felt to be in your arms, Emil!**

**Emil: Marta...Please, not with everyone watching.  
**

**Marta: Hmph! Fine then!**

**Emil: *Sigh*. Hi there readers of our wonderful adventure. If you don't mind reviewing this chapter. We really want to have some more of our friends join us!  
**

**Marta: Ohhhh, Emil.**

**Me: *sigh*  
**


	2. A call from Mizhuo

**Me: I...I....I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm still a bit...*Runs and hides behind my magical tree of stealth***

**Marta and Emil: *sigh* Enjoy the chapter.**

**////////////////////////////////**

Emil awoke early in the morning. It must have be fairly early in the morning, as Marta was still fast asleep. Emil decided he would go prepare breakfast for them, and get some coffee at the same time. Emil had become quite a good cook during their jouney to collect all the cores, and awake Ratatosk. He had learned many,many different recipes from the many wonderful chefs that joined them in their quest. He search around the kitchen for the different ingredients he would need to make his special custom rice balls.

_"Mmmmm. That taste's great! I think they're good. I hope Marta will like them. Tene--"_

Emil looked away from the food that now begun to burn with a truly sad look on his face. He stared at the wall for a good while before looking back at the food, and noticed it was burning. Emil quickly turned off the stove and removed the now burned rice balls.

_"Damn it. I guess it's going to take me some time to re-adjust to how things are...without..."_

_"Emil, what's the matter?"_

Marta had awoken from her sleep and had heard Emil talking to himself, and she must have smelt the burned rice balls, as she was covering her nose.

_"Oh, it's nothing. I'm fine, really."_

_"Emil, I know your not okay. You can tell me..."_

Emil sighed and turned away towards Marta. He had that same sad look on his face from before. It was clear he was thinking of something, or perhaps someone, from their journey.

_"Emil, your thinking of Tenebrae aren't you..."_

_"Ho-- How'd you know?"_

_"I can tell, Emil. You had the same look on your face when you were worried about Tenebrare when he was sent back to his alter in core form."_

_"I suppose So. Anyway, I tried to make breakfest for us."_

_"It's alright. You can just make more, right?"_

_"Yeah, I can. Just give me a few minutes, Marta."_

Emil quickly turned away and his face regainged it's happy expression. He wasted no time in making more rice balls for himself and Marta. He made them in a matter of minutes and placed them on the table. He and Marta sat down and begun too eat.

_"So, Emil, what do you want to do today?"_

_"Mmmm, I don't know. We could go vist Regal at his company HQ"_

_"Oh, Yeah, that's right. I almost forgot we were in Altamira. Hehehe."_

_"Haha. I did too for a second. Anyway, I think we should go visit him soon if we can"_

_"Yeah, your right Emil. I'll go get ready."_

Marta excused herself from the table, and gave Emil a quick and flirtatious kiss. She then walked away from the kitchen into the bedroom and got dressed. Emil was quick to follow her into the bedroom. It seemed as though they had just shared a night of intimacy the previous night, they were still ready for me. They had a quick bit of intimate time together, and then got dressed, and were now prepared to head to Regal's HQ.

"_Alright Marta, are you ready to leave?"_

_"Yeah, Let's go Emil."_

Emil and Marta left the suite into the lobby. They're hands entwined just like the previous night. It was a mircale that Emil was even alive, here, right now. Marta almost could not believe it, but she didn't care. He was here with here now. They proceeded to walk out of the glamorous hotel and towards the elevator that would lead them to the HQ. Emil stopped walking and seemed to be in a severe pain, just like the times that he remembered being killed by Richter during their journey.

_"Emil! Are you alright! What's wrong with you!?"_

_"I--I'm...Fine, Marta. I guess i'm just not used to being back here in the real world yet."_

_"Oh...Okay then. If you need to stop and rest--"_

_"I'm fine. We're almost to Regal's HQ anyway."_

_"Alright..."_

Marta did not seem convinced by Emil at all, but she shrugged and they proceeded to get in the cart like machine that would take them too the HQ. Once they arrived Emil appeared to no longer be in pain. This seemed to please Marta. They walked through the doors of the HQ, into the elevator, and proceeded to the President's office.

"Oh, It's you two! Welcome back to my company."

"It's nice to be back Regal"

_"Yeah. Emil and I are glad to see each other again, but it's also nice to see are old friends, too."_

_"Hmmm..."_

_"What is it Regal?"_

_"Nothing, Marta. Would it be alright if I spoke with Emil alone?"_

_"Uhh, Uhh, Sure. I guess..."_

_"Don't worry Marta, I won't keep him from you long."_

_"Oh,Alright then. I suspose it would be rude to say no."_

Marta leaves the room with a worried look on her face. As if they may be talking about her, or something serious. She would rather be with Emil, after all, she had only just found out the previous night that he was back. She didn't want to loose him...Again.

**Marta to herself**

_**"I wonder if they're talking about me....Maybe something serious?"**_

_**"Ohhh, I just can't take it! I hate this!"**_

_**"I feel like he's gone all over again..."**_

_"Now, Emil."_

_"Oh, yes?"_

_"I wanted t--"_

_"Regal, was it really nessacary to ask Marta to have not had long together."_

_"I understand, and I will not take much of your time."_

_"Alright, then shoot."_

_"I wanted to ask last night, but I understand why you did not wish to answer me."_

_"How exactly is it that you came back. I thought it would have been impossible for one thousand years."_

_"Mmmm. I had to make a deal with Ratatosk."_

_"What kind of--"_

_"I answered your question. I want to be with Marta again."_

_"Very well."_

Emil went and got Marta who was eagerly waiting on the lobby floor of the HQ. She was happy to see Emil again, and embraced him quickly with a short passionate kiss. Regal then joined them on the lobby floor of his HQ.

_"Marta,Emil, our presence has been requested at Mizhuo"_

_"What!? How do they know Em--"_

_"They don't."_

_"Oh. Then I guess they'll know when we get there."_

_"Yes. I must go ahead of you. When you two are ready you may talk to any of the employee's of my company. They will make arrangements for you to have passage to Mizhuo."_

_"Alright then."_

_"In the mean time you can head back to the hotel, or visit my companies Casino."_

_"Alright. We'll see you soon Regal. Until then."_

_"Yes, Farewell."_

Regal quickly left the room and headed for Mizhuo using some form of machine that was used for traveling. Marta and Emil walked outside of the building.

_"Marta?"  
"Yes, Emil?"_

_"Do you think something serious is going to happen in Mizhuo? Why else would Regal and your be called all the way out there"_

_"I don't know, Emil. All I know is I'm tired, and I want to head back to the hotel"_

_"Alright then, Marta."_

Marta and Emil walked back to the hotel hand in hand, and proceeded into their suite. They prepared their bags for the long trek ahead of them. They were left with the thoughts of why they were being called to Mizhuo.

**////////////////////////////////**

**Me: So, Emil, Marta. Take over for me, again? *Runs behind his magical tree of stealth***

**Emil: He sure is scared. Reminds me of myself before!**

**Marta: Emil! You're better then that now. Alright, so how did you readers like this chapter? I wonder what's going on in Mizhuo. I guess we have to wait for the next chapter!**

**Emil: Mizhuo is so far though, Marta. I'm tired.**

**Marta: Oh come on Emil! Be a man!**

**Me: Are we done yet!?**

**Emil and Marta: *Sigh***


	3. Mystic Jewel

Emil and Marta woke the next morning. They awoke at the sometime today different from yesterday. Marta was wondering what was going on with Emil almost as much as she was wondering why they were being called to Mizhuo. Marta felt a strange presence from Emil ever since last night when he was stricken with that serve pain. She thought it could have been Ratatosk but she knew that was impossible. Then again, if it seemed impossible for Emil to have returned, why would it be impossible for Ratatosk to have come back too? She stopped thinking about it and looked over at Emil. He seemed to be in a daze. Must have been from just waking up he did seem a bit tired the night before.

"Emil, are you tired?"

"Hmmm? Yeah Marta, I'm. We don't have more time to sleep though; we need to leave for Mizhuo. Regal and the others may be waiting for us already."

"Al..Alright then."

Marta leans over towards Emil, embraces him, and gives him a long passionate kiss which he returns. They remain together like a burning ball of heat energy made of love for several minutes, before Emil breaks the embrace and grabs the things they have packed.

"Emil, Promise to never leave me again."

"Marta, I will never leave you again. I hurt you, and myself far too much when I did. I'm here to stay, with you, forever."

"Ohhh, Emil. Hehehe"

"Come on, let's get going."

Emil grabs Marta by the hips and flings her into the air and then onto his shoulders. Marta seemed to like piggy back rides, and despite her fear of hits she seemed fine with it, because it was her Emil. Emil with Marta still on his shoulders headed for the elevator to the lobby floor of the Hotel. They said their goodbyes to the staff there, checked out, and headed to the other end of the city to get to Regal's HQ. They arrived at the HQ shortly after twelve o clock in the afternoon. Strangely the staff at Regal's Company was already waiting for them, as if they knew they were coming. Then again they were talking about one of the largest companies in the world.

"Right this way, Lady Marta, Lord Emil. We have made preparations for you too head for Mizhuo using one of our company's custom Rharids."

"Thank you. We are ready to leave for Mizhuo now."

"Very well, both of you please come with me".

The employee walked them up to the sky terrace. A beautiful rooftop of the building that seemed to be so closes the heavens, where Martel is believed to be by the church of course. Emil and Marta looked up a the huge hunk of metal that was a Rhaird. They had used one towards the end of their journey after Llyod joined them. Marta always seemed scared of them, and was always questioning how such a large hunk of metal could be kept in the air. Nevertheless they used them before, and yet again they were going to use them, to travel to Mizhuo. The employee walked them over to the machine, and prepared it for departure to Mizhuo. Marta and Emil got aboard, and rose into the sky, and toke off for Mizhuo.

"Hey Marta."

"Yes, Emil?"

"Do..Do you remember where exactly Mizhuo is?"

"Of course Emil...You don't?"

"No. Ever since I got back from that place..."

"No! Don't worry about it Emil. You're my knight, the prince of my dreams, you're, and you're my Emil. I don't care if you've lost some of your memory, you remember me, right?"

"Yeah...""Then it doesn't matter. All I care about is being with you. Hehehehe."

Marta walked over to Emil and held him into a warm and loving embrace. She never wanted to let go, ever. She was so glad to have her Emil back, someone she loved, and thought she'd never see again. It had only been a couple days since he came back too her, and she didn't want too loose him to some crazed adventure they may be invited too join in on. Marta did not want to join any adventure right now. She just got her Emil back, and didn't want to loose him to some stupid adventure. Besides, the door to the demonic realm is shut, and the cores are there too. What else could be so dangerous and scary that they needed to meet in Mizhuo? Marta stopped thinking about everything, and removed herself from the embrace, that had turned more into cuddling as they hovered just outside of Mizhuo's gates. They landed the machine in front of Milhous, got off the machine, and proceeded into the village.

"Marta you're--"

"Is tha...Is that Emil!!??"

"Yes, Sheena, it is Emil. I know it is hard to believe, but he came back to us just a couple days ago. I'm so happy."

"Well, that is quite something, Marta. Welcome back to the world, Emil."

"Thank you for welcoming me back, Sheena. I have missed you, and the others. I thought I would never come back"

"If I may ask. How did you come back, anyway?"

"It's a long story. I'd rather not talk about it."

"Alright well, please follow me into our elder's house."

Marta, Emil, and Sheena walked along the dirt path of the Mizhuo village path to the village's elder. They proceeded inside of the elder's humble abode. The elder seemed not too be inside of house. Sheena explained that he had gone along with some of the Mizhuo scouts to Flanoir. She explained they had run out of certain supplies, and could only get them in Flanoir at the time. They had also heard that their might be a strange jewel at the accessory store in Flanoir. Sheena explained also that they were worried this jewel could be an Exsphere, or somehow, one of the cores. It seemed impossible, but with Emil's return, nothing seemed impossible, just un-likely. After Sheena explained everything to Emil and Marta she told them they should go to Flanoir, to the store, and see what exactly this jewel really is, and too check on their elder and scouts. Emil and Marta said their goodbyes to Sheena, and proceeded to walk to their Rharid. They boarded the machine, and begun to head for Flanoir.

"Marta, what do you think this jewel is?"

"I don't know, Emil. I doubt it's one of the cores though! They're all at the door, right?"

"Yeah. They were when I--"

"Emil, what's wrong? I can tell that something is bothering you. It's been this way for awhile."

"Marta, I'm fine. I was just going to say that they were their when I left to come back."

"Emil, I feel like you're keeping secrets from me...Did you tell Regal how you came back? If so, why not me!"

"Marta, if you really want too know, I'll tell you tonight in Flanior, I trust you more then anyone else. I love you, Marta."

"Ohh Emil. I love you too! Hehehehe."

Emil and Marta arrived in Flanoir a short time after leaving Mizhuo. It was quite cold up in the snowy parts of the world. The cold air was violent, and bothered Marta much more then Emil. They proceeded to get off the machine, and Emil held Marta close. She seemed to be so cold, that he could not just leave her to freeze. He still felt like her knight, but he was also her knight, her Emil. They walked cuddled up together to the Flanoir Inn. They decided to take refuge in the inn tonight, and move out tomorrow, when the wind was not so cold and violent. They paid for their room, and walked upstairs with their hand entwined with each others. They were tired, and feel asleep almost as soon as they had walked into the room. They dropped their bags by the door, removed their night clothing, and walked to the bed. They both crawled into the bed together, looked at each other. They said they loved each other, and then feel asleep. Everything seemed too nice in Flanoir. They slept cuddled together, in love.

Emil and Marta were no the only ones sleeping at the Flanoir Inn. It would seem that Lloyd and Colette become closer to each other after Emil locked himself and Richter away with Ratatosk. They like Emil and Marta had become a couple. They were two rooms down from Emil and Marta, and were cuddled together in their bed. Llyod woke up after hearing what he thought was Emil's voice. He rose from the bed, waking Colette.

"Llyod, what is it?"

"Colette, maybe I was dreaming, but I swear I heard Emil's voice..."

"What!? That's impossible, you must have been dreaming..."

"I know, but I still want to check it out."

"It's early in the morning though. We should wait."

"Alright, but I won't be getting back to sleep, so let's eat now."

Llyod and Colette got out off the bed and walked into the small kitchen. This kitchen was much less impressive then the ones in the Altamira hotel. Though it did its job. Llyod must have learned how to cook while traveling on his own or after he joined Emil and the others. Llyod made some very delicious looking rice balls and sat down at the table with Colette. They ate the food, and then got dressed. Llyod could not wait any longer, and decided he would go see if it really was Emil he heard from the other room. He walked down the hall and knocked on the door even though it was still early. The noise woke Emil and Marta up abruptly. They were both quite angry, and thought it must be room service intended for another room. Both of them got up and walked to the door, and opening it to their surprise there was Llyod.

"Llyod!?"

"Emil!?"

"So it was you I heard earlier! Wa-Wait! Is that Marta! Marta and you!?"

"Ye-yeah Llyod. The first person I went to see was Marta after I came back. We..."

"Yeah, I get it man! You finally manned up! Ahahaha."

"N-No it's nothing like th--"

"It's Alright Emil, I get it. Colette and I hooked up as well."

"Really!?"

"Yeah. Why don't you and Marta comes back to our room, and we can catch up."

"Umm, sure. Is that alright with you, Marta?"

"I don't see a problem with it. Let's go."

Llyod, Emil, and Marta all headed back to Llyod's room. They sat down and caught up with each other, exchanged stories, and just had an awesome time. Before they knew it was dawn and Marta remembered that they had to visit the accessory shop to ask about that jewel they apparently have.

"Oh, Llyod, Colette, I'm sorry but Emil and I have some business we need to attend too. We need to get to the accessory shop. They've gotten a strange jewel of some sort that we are supposed to investigate."

"Oh, well, why don't we come with you? Just like old times. Ahahahaha."

"Hmm, I don't see a problem with that. How about you, Emil?"

"I don't see why not. They're our friends after all. Let's go."

They all rose from their seats, and each couple's hands become entwined with that of their partners, and they begun to leave the Inn. They walked down together and paid what they owed for their stay. They headed out the door and down the road towards the accessory store. They were not sure what kin of jewel they would be faced with, but they knew they could not return to Mizhuo without it or at least some information regarding it. As they walked into the store they all felt a dark ominous cloud hanging overhead.


End file.
